Hulk: God of Rage and Strength
by Hulkfan96
Summary: When Hulk is forced by Darkseid to marry his daughter Grail, things are destined to go wrong for the Jade Giant.
1. Worst Married Couple

-**Metropolis**-

It was a nice, bright and summer day in Metropolis, with everyone going about their daily lives. Suddenly, a huge portal opens in the middle of the street, startling several people as a large being emerges from the glowing vortex of energy. This being in question stood around 10 feet tall, had grey rock-like skin, red malevolent eyes, and he wore dark blue and yellow armor. This was Darkseid, ruler of Apokolips, and one of the most powerful beings in the universe.

Darkseid glances at the area around him before spotting a terrified teenage couple, smirking darkly as his eyes glow red. The young couple screams before turning and running away in the other direction, causing Darkseid to chuckle and say, "Heh. Never gets old..." Darkseid then glances down the street at the Hall of Justice before casually making his way towards it with his hands behind his back as usual. As he heads there, pedestrians along the sidewalk give him looks of fear. "Good." The God of Evil thought, because he wanted to gain as much attention as possible without causing any destruction. Plus his mind was focused on something else...or rather someone.

* * *

-**Hall of Justice**-

**Outside**

Upon arriving and standing outside the Hall of Justice, Darkseid briefly gazes at the building and mocks its design as he waits for the Justice League. Sure enough, a couple of figures showed up and land in front of Darkseid, causing him to smirk again before his face went blank. "Right on schedule." The Justice League, which consists of Superman, Hulk, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Power Girl, Aquaman, Cyborg, Martian Manhunter, John Stewart, aka Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl, appeared and get ready for a fight.

"Darkseid, what are you doing here?!" Superman demands, glaring hatefully at the God of Evil, his eyes glowing red from his heat vision.

Darkseid slowly gazes at each member of the Justice League,who were also glaring at him, before addressing Superman. Calm yourself, Kal-El. I come in peace...for the time being."

Hulk growls angrily at the God of Evil. "**What's your business here, rock-man**?!"

"Hmm...strong and angry. He'll make the perfect husband for Grail." Darkseid thought before saying that to the League. "I would also like to form an alliance of sorts with you."

"Why are you seeking an alliance with us, Darkseid?" Batman asks.

Darkseid remains silent for a moment before finally responding with, "That's none of your business, mortal, and if you think any different, then you're a fool."

The Justice League are surprised and confused by this as Superman scoffs. "Why would we ally ourselves with _you_ of all people, Darkseid?" The Last Son of Krypton says, crossing his arms. "If my memory serves right, you tried invading Earth 8 months ago, before we kicked your ass back to Apokolips." He adds.

Darkseid narrows his eyes at the smirking Kryptonian, wanting to blast him with a shot of his Omega Beams, but he holds himself back. "That may be, Kal-El, but I am being honest." He responds coldly.

Naturally skeptical, Batman asks, "If we were to accept this 'alliance' of yours, what would we get in return?"

"I'll leave Earth alone." Darkseid replies with a simple shrug. "And in return, you'll gain a powerful ally."

Each member of the League glances at one another, skeptical as well, before Aquaman asks, "How would this 'alliance' work?"

"I'm so glad you asked." Darkseid smirked before glancing at Hulk. "It all revolves around you, Hulk."

"**Me**?" Hulk asks with a raised brow.

Walking over and standing next to Hulk, Power Girl asks, "What do you have planned for my soon-to-be husband?"

"Well, who else is my daughter supposed to marry?" Darkseid asks, taking every ounce of joy he can from their shocked/horrified looks on their faces, especially Power Girl, as he knew she'd have a problem with this.

"**Like I'd ever marry that crazy bitch you call a daughter, Darkseid**." Hulk snarls viciously; he wanted nothing more than to pummel the God of Evil into dust.

"I figured you'd say that, brute." Darkseid said with a sigh before smiling darkly. "Which is why I'll persuade you instead." He then pulls out tiny remote and tells the League, "If Hulk chooses not to marry Grail, I'll set off the 1000 Hellspores that Kalibak had planted in a secret location on Earth, which will reduce the planet into nothing but space dust. Nobody will survive." As the League gasps in horror at his threat, Darkseid smiles darkly before glancing at Hulk. "So, what will it be, brute? Will you be responsible for the deaths of billions, or will you choose the easy way out and and accept my daughter as your bride-to-be?" Darkseid asked, still smiling and taking pleasure from Hulk's inner turmoil.

Hulk was extremely conflicted as so many thoughts raced through his mind. If he didn't take up Darkseid's proposal, he'll destroy Earth, but if he chose to marry Grail, Earth will be spared. The thought of marrying Grail made Hulk sick to his stomach, but he didn't have much of a choice. Hulk glances at Power Girl, his soon-to-be wife and true love, as well as all of his friends, seeing their worried and conflicted looks on their faces. Knowing this decision will come back one day to bite him, he shuts his eyes tightly and clenches his fists before looking at Darkseid and says with a glare, "**I'll do it**."

"WHAT?!" Power Girl, Flash, and Wonder Woman all exclaim at once, while the other League members just stand there in silence, shocked at Hulk's decision.

Stammering, Wonder Woman asks, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"**I don't like it any more than you guys do, but if it will keep the world and my loved ones safe, I'll do it**." Hulk says as he glances at Power Girl, noticing some tears leaking down her beautiful face.

"Excellent choice, brute." Darkseid says, smirking as a boomtube opens up behind him. "I'll be back by tomorrow afternoon. Make sure you've said your goodbyes." He adds with a dark chuckle before leaving.

After Darkseid leaves, Hulk and Power Girl look at each other before hugging, tears running down their faces. "I can't lose you to that monster..." Power Girl cries.

"**Shhh...Karen...No matter what happens...I'll still love you. I'll always love you**." Hulk says softly, comforting the busty Kryptonian.

The League watches the scene in sorrow as Superman speaks up and says, "Don't worry, Hulk. I solemnly swear to you...we'll find a way to free you from this travesty of a deal Darkseid has planned..."

* * *

-**Apokolips**-

After returning from Earth, Darkseid is met by his most loyal scientist Desaad. "So how did your 'meeting' with the Justice League go, my Lord?"

"It went as well as can be expected." The God of Evil replies with a dark smile before heading towards his throne room, with his hands behind his back, Desaad following alongside him.

"My Lord, are you sure about bringing an immensely power creature to Apokolips...considering what happened last time?" Desaad asks in a serious tone, causing Darkseid to pause midstep and make his most loyal servant feel terrified of his response.

* * *

-**Flashback Sequence: Darkseid's Invasion-**

**8 Months Ago**

**Metropolis**

Darkseid and Hulk are battling it out in the middle of the city. Both of them are trading punches of devastating force while the rest of the Justice League, which consists of Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Flash, Shazam, Aquaman, Green Lantern, Power Girl, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, Hawkman, and Hawkgirl, are busy dealing with a nonstop swarm of parademons, along with Darkseid's son Kalibak, and his General Steppenwolf, alongside his Furies. Superman and Shazam tagteam on Kalibak as Power Girl and Wonder Woman are fighting Granny Goodness and her Furies, Big Barda, Gilotina, Stompa, Lashina, and Mad Harriet while Batman and the other members of the League fend off parademons. So far, the League is holding their own against Darkseid's forces, but it appears that they're slowly being overwhelmed.

As Hulk and Darkseid continue to fight, Darkseid catches one of Hulk's punches and severely burns him in the face with his Omega Beams, causing the Gamma Giant to roar in agonizing pain as the energy burns through his eyes and mouth. Smirking darkly at Hulk's pain, Darkseid then delivers a powerful uppercut that sends Hulk crashing into a Lex-Corp building and causing it to collapse on him. Slowly approaching the huge pile of rubble with his hands behind his back, the God of Evil chuckles. "Foolish brute. Did you honestly think you could beat me, considering all the other times we fought each other. I always came out on top. But...I must praise you for giving me a good fight. At least, more than Kal-El ever could." He says mockingly before adding more fuel to the fire by saying, "How can you call yourself the 'Strongest One There Is' when you can't even beat someone like me?"

Exploding out of the rubble with an angry roar, Hulk lands in front of Darkseid and glares darkly at him, his eyes and body glowing with gamma energy. Unbeknownst to the God of Evil, Bruce had been training himself lately on how to use his World Breaker form and had gained some degree of control over it, allowing Bruce to use it when it was absolutely needed...and now was that time.

Darkseid looks Hulk over and smirks before saying, "Impressive display of power, brute."

"**If you like it so much, Darkseid**," The Gamma Giant says, getting into a fighting stance as his fist glow with energy. "**Come have a closer look**."

The God of Evil smiles darkly as his eyes and forearms glow with reddish-orange energy before flying towards Hulk, who lets out a loud and furious battle roar.

(**Flashback End**)

Darkseid definitely did get an up-close and personal experience with Hulk in his Green Scar form that day. Not only was he beaten and humiliated, but he was halfway toward death before he was brought back to Apokolips by Granny Goodness.

The God of Evil glares at Desaad, his eyes glowing red and terrifying his most loyal scientist. "I don't need to be reminded of that day, Desaad." He says darkly. "Speak of it again, and you'll be begging for mercy after I'm done with you."

"Y-Yes, my Lord." The scientist replies fearfully.

Good. Now leave!" Darkseid orders, growling in anger. Desaad nods fearfully and does as he's told while Darkseid continues walking towards his throne room and sits upon his throne as someone approaches him from the shadows.

The person in question was a woman with light grey skin, red malevolent eyes like Darkseid, shoulder-length black hair, and a figure that would put a lot of supermodels to shame. She wore a black armored bustier that connected to her armor covered thighs that remained bare on the inside, along with knee high armored boots that didn't make a sound as she approached the God of Evil with her trademark axe on her back. This was Grail, daughter of Darkseid, and Princess of Apokolips.

Grail stands in front of her father and asks, "Were you successful in getting Hulk to marry me?" Ever since she met Hulk on Earth and lost to him in a fight, Grail instantly fell for the Jade Giant, becoming obsessed with him and she wanted him all for herself. At one point, she even tried to murder Power Girl in order to have him, but that plan failed and Grail was defeated once again.

"He did, my daughter." Darkseid responded. "Although, that brute was reluctant...but after some persuasion, he eventually agreed." He adds with a dark chuckle.

"Thank you, Father." The New God-Amazonian woman said with a nod before heading off elsewhere, barely able to contain her excitement for finally getting what she wanted most, and nobody will stand in her way this time.


	2. Heartbreak and Separation

(**The Watchtower**)

Bruce Banner stares at the ground in sadness and anger at his current predicament, waiting for Darkseid and his daughter Grail to arrive. The Justice League and Bruce's cousin, Jennifer Walters, aka She-Hulk, were also waiting for Darkseid and Grail to show up.

* * *

(**Flashback: Three Weeks Ago**)

-**The Watchtower**-

This was the day that Bruce Banner asked Karen Starr, aka Power Girl, who he has been dating for seven years now, to marry him.

"Karen...can I talk to you? Privately." Bruce said to the busty Kryptonian, who turns around and smiles as she locks eyes with Bruce.

"Of course." Karen said sweetly as they head to their sleeping quarters for privacy. "What'd you want to talk about?" Karen asked as the door shuts behind them.

Bruce exhaled heavily as he stands inches apart from his gorgeous, busty girlfriend. "Karen...in the seven years that we've been dating and fighting supervillains together...it's made me realize that...you are the one person I never want to leave. The one person I never want to be away from. The one person who...I want to spend the rest of my life with. Who I want to have children with someday." Bruce said sincerely as he holds Karen's hands with tenderness and care.

"Bruce, what are you trying to say?" Karen asked, wondering what Bruce was getting at.

Bruce smiled as he then got on one knee and pulled a small box out of the back pocket of his pants. He then opened it, revealing a rather beautiful diamond ring. Karen gasps as she falls to her knees, tears beginning to well up in her beautiful blue eyes. "I'm asking you, Karen Starr...to be my wife. So...Karen Starr...will you marry me?"

Karen starts to cry with joy after he asked the most important question that she'd ever hear in her life. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Of course, yes!" She says joyfully as Bruce slides the ring onto her ring finger. She then yanks him up and passionately kisses him before hugging him.

After proposing to Power Girl, Bruce and Karen eventually met up with She-Hulk. "Bruce, Karen. What's up?" She-Hulk asked as she stands in front of Bruce and Karen, the latter of which was wearing a white tank top and jean shorts which made the busty Kryptonian look like a goddess.

Karen smiles excitedly as she looks at Bruce. "Can I show her?"

"Show me what?" She-Hulk asked, wondering what Karen was referring to.

Karen squeals with excitement before holding up her hand, showing She-Hulk her wedding ring. "This! Bruce proposed, and I said yes!"

She-Hulk's eyes widen as her mouth hangs open in a gasp before she covers her mouth in surprise. She was so happy for them, especially for Bruce. After he lost his previous wife Caiera during his time on Sakaar many years ago, she had never seen Bruce so depressed before in her whole life. But now he had finally gained true happiness again. "Oh, my gosh, Karen! Congratulations!" Jen says as she tightly hugs Karen, beyond ecstatic that Bruce was marrying Karen after all the time they've spent together over the years.

(**Flashback End**)

* * *

Sadly, the amazingly great news of that day was soured by their latest dilemma involving Darkseid, which was on everyone's mind.

After being told of the arrangement by Darkseid, Bruce Banner and Power Girl spent the entire day together like it was their last, kissing and making love, never leaving each other's side, not even for a millisecond. As this was going on, Batman and Cyborg were at work, trying to find the Hellspores that were planted on Earth, but they've found nothing so far. Not a trace.

"I should've killed him eight months ago when I had the chance." The former gamma scientist thought with a low growl as he clenched his fists angrily. "If I had, we wouldn't be dealing with any of this right now." He added. Afterwards, he felt a soft and gentle hand touch his shoulder, which calmed him down pretty much right away. He glanced up, seeing that it was his beloved Karen, who had sensed his inner turmoil. She gave him a sad look, and Bruce noticed a few tears building up in her beautiful blue eyes.

The sexy, busty Kryptonian understood why Bruce, her beloved soulmate, was agreeing to Darkseid's terms and loved Bruce for his bravery, but this didn't mean she had to like how this was going to play out. In fact, she had to be talked down yesterday by Bruce Banner and Superman so she wouldn't fly up to Apokolips and push the planet into its nearest star. Luckily, Karen relented and calmed down, much to the relief of Bruce and Superman. Despite her stopping herself, a large part of her still thought of going through with her plan to to save or keep what rightfully belongs to her: her beloved Bruce. Consequences be damned.

"It'll be alright, Karen." Bruce says softly before pulling her into a comforting hug and adds, "I promise."

Hugging the love of her life tightly, Karen says "No. It won't be alright. Please, Bruce, don't do this." She pleaded as tears began to run down her beautiful face. "It won't be the same without you..._I_ won't be the same without you." Karen says while planting small kisses on his cheek and neck.

"I know, sweetheart, I know...but...if I don't do this, then everyone on Earth, including you, Jen, Clark, Diana, Rick, and Barry will die." Bruce replied while rubbing her back in a soothing and loving manner before breaking their affectionate hug and gently wipes away her tears. "I'm not going to risk losing you or anyone else I care about. Not now...and not ever."

The busty Kryptonian sniffled and gives her soulmate a sad, but otherwise warm smile and says, "That's one of the reasons why I love you so much, Bruce. You always put the needs of others above your own."

"_Yeah, well...being a hero does come with sacrifice_." Bruce thought bitterly. It seems like fate was throwing another curveball at him once again, keeping him from being truly happy for once. If fate had a face, he'd surely punch it, and he'd be sure to punch it hard.

While Bruce and Power Girl were having their moment, the rest of the Justice League and She-Hulk were watching and listening to their conversation, all of whom had sympathetic expressions on their faces. They were just as saddened by what was about to happen as Power Girl was.

After hearing about Darkseid's deal involving Hulk marrying his daughter Grail, She-Hulk thought the League was joking around with her, but after getting confirmation from her boyfriend Barry Allen, aka The Flash, she realized it was true...Needless to say, she was angry at Darkseid, though that might be a severe understatement.

"If that asshole thinks for even a second that Bruce will marry his skank of a daughter, he's got another thing coming!" She-Hulk says in rage. "Why couldn't that evil bastard find someone else to marry that monstrous daughter of his?" She adds, crossing her arms under her bosoms. "I feel like...there's another motive at play here."

"Jen, it's Darkseid. Of course there's a hidden motive." Superman tells her before he glances at Cyborg and asks, "Any luck on finding those Hellspores, Victor?"

"No such luck, Clark." Victor responds with a sigh as he shakes his head. "Wherever Darkseid and Kalibak hid them on Earth, they hid them pretty well. I can't even find their signature. It's as if they're being cloaked by something." Suddenly, an alarm blares throughout the Watchtower and causes everybody to tense up, except for Bruce Banner and Karen Starr, who just held each other tightly with anxious looks.

"They're here." Batman states out loud as a boom tube suddenly opens up in front of the heroes and out of it steps Darkseid, along with his daughter Grail, and a small group of parademons.

The God of Evil smirks darkly as he then briefly glances around the Watchtower before saying in an unimpressed tone, "Not bad...for a Class 2 civilization."

Darkseid's daughter Grail, however, paid no attention to what her father just said, because as soon as she spotted Bruce standing alongside Power Girl and the Justice League, the New-Amazonian couldn't contain herself and approached him with a glee in her red eyes.

"Hello, my beloved. It's truly been a long time." Grail says with a loving yet unsettling smile.

"Apparently not long enough, Grail." Bruce replied, narrowing his eyes at the daughter of Darkseid, who only giggled in response. Just as she was a mere step away from Bruce, Power Girl stepped in front of him like she was a protective shield with a menacing glare that could burn the sun at its core.

"One more step, Grail, and I'll fry that shallow brain of yours like an egg." The busty Kryptonian threatens as her eyes glow red with her heat vision ready to go off at any moment.

"You should know better than to step in the way of someone that I desire most, _Kryptonian_." Grail darkly snarled at her as she reaches for her powerful, razor-sharp axe, ready to cut Power Girl and anyone else that'll keep her from her beloved down.

Diana withdrew her sword and shield before standing beside Power Girl, glaring hatefully at Grail. She'll never forget or forgive Grail for killing her former fiancé Steve Trevor in front of her despite her begging Grail to spare his life. Diana will be damned if she's going to let Bruce or his alter ego Hulk fall into Grail's claws. "Try it, Grail...and it'll be the last thing you'll ever do!" The beautiful demigoddess growled with intense anger. "You already took away someone that I deeply loved...but I will not let you do it again!"

"Still sour over that pathetic mortal Steve Trevor? You really should get over that, Amazonian." Grail says coldly, her words cutting deep into Diana's heart like a knife.

"You know what, Diana? I've been itching for a fight all morning myself." She-Hulk said with a smirk, cracking her knuckles as she joins Power Girl and Wonder Woman in protecting her cousin.

The rest of the Justice League watched on, tensed and worried that a fight was about to begin. Grail is one of the most dangerous villains they've ever encountered, along with her father, and the last thing they want is a bloody brawl to break out. As a matter of fact, Batman actually considers her to be a planetary threat. Glaring angrily at Power Girl, Wonder Woman, and She-Hulk, Grail is about to make the first move and attack them, but is interrupted by Darkseid before that can happen.

"Grail, stop!" The God of Evil commanded as he casually walked over to his daughter, his hands behind his back as usual. "We're not here seeking conflict; you'll get what you want soon enough. Understand?"

"Yes, father." The New God-Amazonian woman hisses in reply, still glaring at the three gorgeous women before putting her axe away.

"Good." Darkseid says with a nod before glancing at Bruce and asks, "I trust you've gotten your affairs in order, Dr. Banner?"

"I only have one last thing to do." The former gamma scientist tells him while he and his true love, Power Girl glance at each other with sad looks on their faces.

"Very well." The Ruler of Apokolips said, rolling his eyes in annoyance at this. "Be quick about it." He added.

Bruce nodded at that before he and Power Girl look at each other. Bruce then pulls his true love in for a deep, passionate kiss. Grail's eyes glowed red with rage at that, her expression quickly turning monstrous, but she prevented herself from attacking the busty Kryptonian, despite how much she _really_ wanted to while her father watched on in boredom.

Bruce and Power Girl's kiss lasted for about a minute or two before they reluctantly broke apart, never wanting to stop kissing. "I promise...I'll come back to you, my love." He whispered to her before briefly glancing down at her stomach. "Both of you."

"I know you will." Karen says in response, moving a hand towards her stomach as tears run down her cheeks.

Bruce sadly nodded before turning to her cousin She-Hulk. "Look out for them, will you, Jen?" He says, gesturing towards Power Girl before hugging his cousin.

"I will, cuz. You can always count on me." Jen replies, hugging him back while trying her hardest not to cry herself.

"Thank you." Bruce says in response before breaking their hug and glances around at the rest of the Justice League and nods at them. "You guys stay safe."

"We will, Bruce." Superman says. "We'll miss you." The Man of Steel added.

Bruce nods at Superman before taking a deep breath to quell his ever-growing anger he had towards Darkseid and Grail. He then turns around and walks towards Darkseid and stands in front of the God of Evil. "Okay...I'm ready." He tells him as he glances up at Darkseid.

The God of Evil says nothing as a boomtube suddenly opens up behind him and Grail. Bruce glances at his family and friends one last time as Grail snakes her arm around his arm and guides him through the portal, all the while throwing a mocking look and mean smirk at Power Girl.

Before Darkseid leaves, he glances at the busty Kryptonian and tells her, "Don't worry too much, Kara Zor-L. If the brute behaves himself, I might let him come back and visit you...assuming that he hasn't moved on before then."

Power Girl's eyes burn bright red and her hands tightly ball up into fists. "Fuck you!"

"Hehehehe..." The God of Evil chuckles at her anger in response before leaving for Apokolips, and the portal closes, disappearing from view. The busty Kryptonian's eyes return to normal, but she then burst into tears and falls to her knees on the floor and starts sobbing. Seeing her friend in such emotional pain, She-Hulk bends down and holds her cousin-in-law in an embrace.

* * *

(**Apokolips**)

Darkseid, Grail, and Bruce arrive on Apokolips, or more specifically Darkseid's throne room, where Steppenwolf and Granny Goodness were waiting for them to arrive. Grail then glances at Bruce, who is looking around at his new surroundings nervously, already hating his decision to leave Earth. She looks at him with a loving smile before pulling him towards her.

"Welcome to Apokolips, my beloved. Now we can be together forever." Grail says to him before forcefully kissing him. Naturally, Bruce was against this one hundred percent.


End file.
